fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Akula
Akula (アクーラ Akūra), "The Great White Shark", is a playable character in the video game Fairy Tail Portable Guild. Appearance Akula is a relatively short and slim woman with peach skin and short, black, spiky hair. Her, quite revealing outfit, consists of a red top that is opened wide to reveal her cleavage that is slightly covered by her black and white bikini top. She wears a pair of tight, red, shorts that, because of their minuscule length, resemble underwear. The shorts have belt loops and in the loops is a black belt with a white buckle. She wears a pair of black leggings that cut off right above her inner thigh and a pair of white boots with sky blue slits on the foot of them. She also wears a pair of white gloves and two metallic bracelet type accessories on both of her upper arms. Overview Akula is an original character designed for Fairy Tail Portable Guild. She is one of the characters that has a steep effective curve. She starts off very poorly, but gets better towards the end of the game. Her normal attacks deal a large amount of damage and they are also quite fast. In addition, since they consist mostly of kicks, she has a considerable reach. Her overall performance is average, you need to go a long way before she gets decent. After she obtains her final spell its smooth sailing though, and it could easily fill the VT gauge when you hit a tightly packed group of grunts with it. In addition to that, it also deals decent damage to the bosses of the game. Magic and Abilities Normal Attack: She is a barehanded fighter whose attacks come in at quite a decent speed. Her 4th hit is a somersault that juggles, and her finisher is a moonsault kick that takes a while to perform. Element: Akula's element in the game is water. Shark Spirit: Each one of Akula's normal attack combos will randomly deal water damage. *'Shark Bite' (シャーク・バイト Shāku Baito): This is one of Akula's default techniques and it costs 1 MP to utilize. She performs a spinning kick that sends a shark-teeth shaped water projectile flying towards her opponents. It knocks the opponent down and deals low damage. *'Rise Up' (ライズアップ Raizu Appu): In order to use this technique, Akula must be at level 30 and this must be purchased in the shop. The attack costs 2 MP to use and Akula performs a fast somersault kick with an image of a shark rising along the attack. The attack juggles and is extremely fast as well as having a very fast recovery. Although it deals low damage. *'Homing Fin' (ホーミング・フィン Hōmingu Fin): In order to use this technique, Akula must be at level 36 and this must be purchased in the shop. It costs 2 MP to use and Akula does a one armed handstand and performs 2 thrust kicks which sends a water projectile that is shaped like a blade towards her opponent. It does decent damage if both projectile hit the same target. It's possible to hit multiple enemies with this attack but its quite hard to do. *'Karukaro Crest' (カルカロクレス Karukaro Kuresu): In order to use this technique, Akula must be at level 45 and this must be purchased in the shop. It costs 4 Mp to use and Akula does a hopping side kick which sends a huge shark forward, and deals a substantial amount of damage to her opponent. It can easily hit multiple targets, and this is Akula's strongest spell. Trivia *"Akula" (/ɐˈkulə/; Russian: Акула) is Russian for shark. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Video Game Exclusive Characters